1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to autonomous coverage vacuum cleaners, and more particularly, to an autonomous coverage vacuum cleaner having a roller brush capable of resilient vertical displacement and a roller brush frame unit for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
During its autonomous journey, a conventional autonomous coverage vacuum cleaner gathers dust and debris from the floor with a roller brush disposed at its bottom and rotating about an axle mounted on the bottom and positioned parallel to the floor, wherein the dust and debris is sucked into a vacuum cleaning apparatus and then collected by a dust-collecting apparatus. The roller brush of the conventional autonomous coverage vacuum cleaner is rotatably disposed at a roller brush frame. The roller brush frame is fixedly disposed at a body of the autonomous coverage vacuum cleaner. As a result, the roller brush can only rotate but cannot move relative to the body.
In case a floor is uneven or has an obstacle, the roller brush, which comes into contact with the floor inevitably, is likely to be confronted with hindrance to thereby prevent the autonomous coverage vacuum cleaner from moving smoothly. For instance, the autonomous coverage vacuum cleaner is seldom able to cross the edge of a carpet, and thus the autonomous coverage vacuum cleaner is unable to move onto the carpet and may even come to a halt. Even if the autonomous coverage vacuum cleaner manages to move onto the carpet, the aforesaid hindrance will prevent the edge of the carpet from being thoroughly cleaned.